As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. Information handling systems represent one option available to users. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information.
Because information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. Variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. Information handling systems may also include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A headless information handling system is a type of information handling system that does not require and typically does not include human-useable I/O devices including a keyboard, mouse, microphone, display device, or speaker to perform its primary function or functions. An Internet-of-Things (IoT) gateway is an example of a headless device. An IoT gateway is often deployed to perform, monitor, facilitate, or support a particular process or a particular location or facility, sometimes in conjunction with one or more smart sensors or other types of Internet-of-Things devices that provide data to the gateway.
At some point after being deployed, gateways may experience persistent or intermittent loss of connectivity with external networks and resources, including the Internet and cloud-based resources. The loss of connectivity may be influenced by factors including a lack of human-based I/O, installations at remote and inaccessible locations, and the confidential nature of at least some purposes for which gateways may be tasked. Nevertheless, gateway devices, like many information handling systems, may require or benefit from at least some form of device management from time to time. Managing a communicatively inaccessible device via conventional networks using traditional device management resources may prove challenging or unworkable.